The End of Their Seven Years
by Vanilla Volume
Summary: It's the end of 7th year and there are goodbyes to be said and hookups to happen!Ginny&Harry and Hermione&Ron hookup.Rated PG13 for sex scenes. R&R PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. It all belongs to the genius, Mrs. JK Rowling.  
  
It was the last day of Harry Potter's seventh year. Everyone in the potions dungeon was wrestless, for it was the last potions class they would ever take.  
Ron Weasley was eagerly staring at his watch, waiting to be dismissed. He seemed to be counting down the seconds left when Hermione interrupted.  
"Oh please Ronald, can't you at least wait five minutes?"  
"Mione, I've waited seven years to be done with this class AND Snape, do you really think I'm going to wait five minutes??"  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're such an ass," she mumbled to herself.  
"Hey! I heard that! If you don't start being nice to me, you're not getting any action tonight!"  
Harry laughed. Ever since Ron and Hermione had started dating in sixth year, Ron always used the "you're not getting any action tonight" line on Hermione if she wouldn't give him something he wanted. Hermione knew Ron was only teasing her, so she didn't pay much attention to it.  
Harry was waiting for potions to be over as well. He didn't ever want to see Snape's greasy hair or hear his voice again in his life.  
Harry looked over at Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had his head rested on his hand, while watching the watch on his other hand. Malfoy had changed a lot in the last few years. In sixth year, Crabbe and Goyle stopped being his bodyguards, and he was no longer Snape's favorite student, all because his father had lost most of their fortune. Harry hadn't heard a nasty word from Malfoy since the end of sixth year. Some people felt sorry for Malfoy, but not Harry. Harry still didn't forgive Malfoy for calling Hermione a mudblood all those times, and for that time that he almost got Buckbeak slaughtered back in third year. Harry knew it was a bit childish to hold a grudge, but he couldn't help it.  
"I'm never speaking to you again," Ron said to Hermione with false anger in his voice. Hermione glared at him.  
"Fine. See if I care," Hermione said with false anger in her voice as well.  
"Class dismissed," Snape finally sneered. Neville Longbottom bolted out of his seat. Harry didn't think it was possible for Neville to move that fast.  
"Goodbye Professor," Neville said hurriedly as he ran out the door. Snape didn't even bother to say goodbye to Neville.  
Ron stood up from his seat, and stretched his arms towards the ceiling.  
"HALLELUJAH! POTIONS CLASS IS FINALLY OVER!" Ron yelled with all his might. Everyone stopped to stare at him.  
Ron looked around, confused. "What? What did I say?"  
Harry held his breath to prevent himself from laughing.  
"Mr. Weasley, I would highly appreciate it if you would leave. Now, please," Snape spat, making an effort to act calm.  
Ron grinned from ear to ear. "Yes sir."  
Ron picked up his books and walked out, and Harry knew that Ron would be wanting to celebrate the end of potions class that night in the dormitory.  
Hermione watched Ron leave with a smile on her face too. "I love him so much," she said to Harry. Harry grinned.  
"I know you do. Now go make up with him," Harry said to her.  
Hermione picked up her books and pushed in her chair. "Aren't you coming Harry?"  
"Yeah, I'll meet you out there in a few minutes."  
"All right. We'll wait."  
Hermione walked out of the dungeon, uttering a quick goodbye to Snape.  
Harry wanted to talk to Snape, so he waited until all the Slytherins who were saying goodbye to him left.  
Pansy Parkinson was the last to say goodbye to Snape.  
"You know, Proffesor, you really are a great teacher," Pansy said with a flirtatious smile on her face. Snape smiled back in the same way.  
"Thank you, Pansy. You're a great student. Maybe you could come visit me some day," Snape said in a voice thick with that of a child molester quality.  
"Goodbye Proffesor," Pansy said as she picked up her books.  
"Goodbye love," Snape said. Pansy giggled and walked out the door.  
Harry was disgusted. He didn't think even Snape would stoop to that level he was on with Pansy.  
Harry walked up to Snape's desk. Snape was writing studiously in his grade book.  
"Why are you still here, Mr. Potter?" Snape said without looking up from his writing.  
"Proffesor Snape, I just wanted to say...No hard feelings?" Harry held out his hand for Snape to shake.  
Snape looked up from his grade book at Harry, disgusted. He looked at Harry's hand as if it were a ticking bomb.  
He looked into Harry's eyes. "....No.Have a good summer, Mr. Potter," Snape said almost in a whisper.  
Harry took his hand back. He should have known that Snape would never have shook his hand. At least there were no hard feelings between them, Harry thought...or suspected at most.  
Harry walked out of the potions dungeon one last time. He was so overcome with joy he felt as if he could sing.  
Harry found Ron and Hermione in the hall, making out.  
"Come on you two, let's go up to the dormitory," Harry said. Ron and Hermione pulled away from each other and walked with Harry.  
"I'm SO glad potions is over!" Ron said happily.  
"Yeah, I know! That was brilliant how you announced it as soon as Snape said we were dismissed," Harry laughed.  
"Yeah, thanks! I'd been planning what I was going to say when potions was over since first year!" They all laughed.  
Harry was really going to miss being in the hallways of Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron. He knew he would be with Hermione and Ron in the future, but not like this. Not like they were together at Hogwarts.  
At this thought, Harry stopped laughing. "You know I'm really going to miss you two?" Harry said to Hermione and Ron.  
"We're going to miss you too Harry. I think we should all rent a flat in Diagon Alley," said Hermione as Ron put his arm around her.  
Harry liked that idea. He could finally leave the Dursley's place.  
"Yeah. We should do that, it would be great," Harry said.  
"Spot on," said Ron, still grinning from ear to ear. 


	2. On the couch at the party

Chapter 2  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron all arrived back to the dormitory to find a party going on in the common room.  
"Hey Potter, hey Weasley, hey Granger, how is my favorite group of three people in Hogwarts doing?" Seamus yelled to them from across the room. It looked like he had maybe had a beer or two. Maybe three.  
"Hey Finnigan! We're great! Got any whiskey?" Ron yelled back.  
Hermione elbowed Ron hard in the ribs. "RONALD! Don't be drinking WHISKEY! You know what that stuff does to you!"  
Ron's ears turned a dark shade of pink.  
"Yeah, you're right Hermione. Anything for you love." Hermione beamed at him.  
"Nope Weasley, no whiskey. Just the butterbeer! Would you like a shot of it?"  
"Sure would!"  
Ron walked eagerly over to Seamus.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with him," Hermione said exasperatedly.  
"You're doing just fine with him, Mione," Harry said to Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry and grinned.  
"Thanks Harry. You're the greatest. Come here. Give me a hug," Hermione said, opening her arms to Harry.  
Harry gladly put his arms around Hermione. They stood in their embrace, with everyone around them talking and dancing. This was their moment.  
"It's not going to be the same without you, and Hogwarts. You know what I mean?" Hermione said to Harry.  
"I know. I'm really going to miss you, Hermione. I'm moving to Ron's two weeks after term ends. You should come visit us," Harry said.  
"Yeah, I will. That'll be fun."  
"You're a great person too, Hermione. I'm really glad you said that in first year, about how to pronounce Wingardium Leviosa."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because if you hadn't, then Ron never would have made fun of you. Then you never would have gone and cried in the bathroom. Then Ron and I never would have tried to rescue you from that goblin. Then we never would have—"  
"—Become friends," Hermione finished for Harry.  
They pulled out of their embrace and looked at each other and laughed.  
"Hermione! Over Here!" Called Parvati.  
"I'll be right there Parvati, one minute," Hermione called.  
Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes, and she noticed for the first time that his eyes had a certain spakle to them.  
"Go on," Harry said jokingly, "Go with her."  
"I love you Harry," Hermione said as she stood on her toes and kissed Harry on the cheek. "You know, like a brother," She smiled and winked.  
"I love you too Hermione," Harry said as he bent down and kissed her on her forehead. "You know, like a sister." He winked at her. They both laughed. Hermione looked Harry in the eyes again and turned around to meet Parvati.  
Harry got himself a can of butterbeer and sat down on the couch that was in front of the crackling fire.  
Very shortly after he sat down, Ginny joined him on the couch.  
"Hey Harry," She said. Harry couldn't help but notice how beautiful her face looked in the glowing light of the fire.  
"Hey Ginny. How's it going?"  
"Pretty good. How about you?"  
"Its—er—all right."  
"Why just all right?" Ginny said, looking concerned.  
"Well, this is one of my last days at Hogwarts, and I'm really going to miss it." Harry said.  
"Yeah? What are you going to miss?" Ginny asked, intrigued.  
"A few of the teachers, the classes, the food, all the parties we have like this one, Seamus, Neville, and probably most of all—"Harry lost eye contact with Ginny "—You."  
Ginny smiled at Harry, "I'm going to miss you too. A lot."  
Harry noticed that Ginny was all the way on the other side of the couch. He patted the spot next to him, beckoning for Ginny to come closer.  
Ginny happily scooted closer. She sat right next to him, close enough to "accidentally" touch legs with him.  
Harry casually put his arm over Ginny's shoulders, and Ginny wrapped her arms around him.  
"Harry, I don't think I've ever told you how funny I think you are," Ginny said, laughing.  
"Oh really? What makes me so funny, Ginny?" Harry said laughing.  
Right then Ron flopped down on the couch right next to Harry.  
"Harry, I have to tell you: If you're going to be with my sister you're going to have to be nice to her. Be her friend like I'm your friend. I know you're a good bloke Harry, be a good bloke to her...And if you ever, you know, have a go with her, be gentle. I don't want you hurting her in any way. I know you'd never do that to anyone though. Just remember to be a good boy Harry, don't do anything bad," Ron said and looked Harry in the eyes. He was serious.  
"Right. I'll do that, Ron. You know how much I love Ginny," Harry said to Ron.  
"Great! I knew you'd understand," Ron said and patted Harry on the back.  
"Hey, Ron boy! Come back to poker! We need you!" Seamus bellowed.  
"Coming!" Ron said as he stood up. He looked at Harry and Ginny leaning against each other, "You two be good," Ron said and ruffled Ginny's hair, and he walked away humming the tune of that old Muggle tune by Tiffany, I Think We're Alone Now.  
"Where were we?" Harry said to Ginny.  
"Harry, you never told me you loved me," Ginny said, looking thrilled.  
"I do. I love you, Ginny. Ever since two summers ago. Always have." Harry said as he stroked Ginny's hair.  
"I love you too Harry. Ever since...you know...like forever."  
Harry let out a loud laugh. "That's great Ginny. I knew you liked me once, but I didn't know it was for that long. That's hilarious."  
Harry laughed some more and kissed Ginny on the top of her head. 


	3. They're finally together!

Chapter 3  
  
As soon as Harry kissed Ginny, the mood changed. It wasn't Harry and Ginny sitting on a couch together at a party, it was just Harry and Ginny sitting together, and it seemed to them like they were the only two in the room. The only thing at that moment that mattered in the whole world to Harry Potter was Ginny Weasley, and the only thing that mattered in the whole world to Ginny Weasley was Harry Potter.  
They looked each other in the eyes, and without any words at all, they both knew that they loved each other more than words could express.  
Slowly they moved their faces closer to each other, trying to live in the moment. As soon as their lips touched they were both so overcome with happiness that they could hardly contain themselves. They started moving faster, they had both been waiting for each other for so long, and they both needed to be loved in that way.  
Harry showered Ginny with kisses all over her body. He let his lips wander to wherever they wanted, and Ginny was doing the exact same thing to Harry. Harry kissed Ginny all down her neck and nibbled on her ear. Then he kissed Ginny on her neck more and playfully bit her skin.  
Harry had undone Ginny's bra and Ginny had unzipped Harry's fly....Harry loved Ginny, he really did, but he wasn't about to make sweet love to her in front of the whole sixth and seventh year classes.  
"Ginny," Harry said as he caught his breath. "Ginny I love you, but I don't think we should go any farther in front of all these people. And your brother."  
Ginny crawled up to Harry, away from his unzipped fly. "Yeah, I love you too. You're right. Let's wait until we're alone."  
Ginny laid next to Harry on the couch, both of them lying on their backs. They both wrapped their arms around each other in a snuggling way.  
Ginny kissed Harry's cheek, then Harry kissed Ginny's cheek.  
"I love you," they said at the exact same time.  
They both laughed like lunatics.  
Neville appeared in front of the fireplace, watching the fire and drinking a butterbeer. When he noticed Harry and Ginny lying together on the couch, he gasped loudly and nearly choked.  
Neville stepped onto an ottoman as if he were about to make an announcement. Which is what he did.  
"HEY, CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION PLEASE? EVERYONE LOOK AT ME PLEASE, LISTEN," Neville said, and the noise of the party died down.  
"I'D JUST LIKE TO TELL EVERYONE—"He waited until everyone got impatient to build the suspense "—THAT HARRY POTTER AND GINNY WEASLEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!"  
Harry had never heard a louder sound in his life. Everyone clapped and screamed with all their might.  
"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Yelled Dean Thomas.  
Ron started singing "For he's a Jolly Good Fellow" but replacing "he's" with "they're" and replacing "fellow" with "couple," and everyone at the party joined in.  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled.  
Dean Thomas sat down next to Harry on the couch. "Hey, congratulations you two. A few people had almost lost hope of you two getting together. Not me though, you know, I'm a believer. I knew it would happen. Some people even made bets on when you two would become a couple. You two are PERFECT for each other, I'm really glad you finally got together. I sure lost my bet. I betted money that you two would get together last year. It's all good though. I'm just glad you two are together."  
"Er—Dean? Had a few too many beers there?" Harry asked, somewhat confused.  
Dean looked at Harry with glazed eyes. "Beer? Butterbeer? Well, Seamus got some great stuff from his mum, strong stuff. Muggle beer, good stuff," Dean patted Harry and Ginny on their backs and went back to his poker game.  
"Wow," Ginny said, "I guess we were a really anticipated couple."  
Harry laughed. Then they both laughed. Harry had to agree with Dean, it was good they were finally together.  
  
(I'm sorry it's short. Keep reading, it gets better.Vanilla) 


	4. Almost there

Chapter 4  
  
After a few hours the party died down. Ron won the poker game, and Harry thought he could almost see smoke coming out of Seamus' ears when he found out he lost. Then people paired up and went on walks around the school, or they made out in the bathrooms. Harry didn't care who was making out with who, the only thing he worried about was Ginny.  
As the fire died down, it became easier for Harry and Ginny to hear everything around them.  
"Oh Ron," Hermione moaned. Harry and Ginny laughed as quietly as possible.  
Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Harry put a finger to her lips, "Shh. Let's listen for a minute," he whispered.  
"Oh Ron...Ron...Oh God Ron! Ron you're so GOOD!" Hermione squealed.  
"You know, we're still down here," Harry sputtered, before Hermione and Ron got any farther.  
Hermione gasped and Ron cursed under his breath.  
"Sorry to ruin the moment," Ginny said, stifling a laugh.  
"It's all right Gin. I'm glad you told us, otherwise we would have...you know," Ron said quietly.  
Hermione started to laugh. Shortly after she started laughing, everyone else was laughing hysterically.  
After they had all laughed uncontrollably for nearly ten minutes, their laughter died down, and Ron asked Harry if he could borrow his invisibility cloak.  
"For what?" Harry asked.  
"Well...er...I was kind of thinking Hermione and I could use it to er...help us find a place where we could...you know...fuck?" Ron said, grinning.  
"Of course Ron. It's under my bed."  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You know any good places?"  
Harry pondered this question. No one had ever asked him if he knew any good places to have sex.  
"Er—you could try that room we used for Defense Against the Dark Arts back in fifth year."  
Ron's face lit up. "Of course! How could I have forgotten? Hermione, let's go to our old fifth year Defense Against the Dark Arts room!"  
Hermione beamed. "That's perfect. Let's go Ron. I don't know about you, but I'm getting a little hot," Hermione said as she stroked Ron's arm.  
"Me too. I'll be right back," Ron said in a rush and bolted up to the boy's dormitory.  
He came back down to the common room less than a minute later, with Harry's invisibility cloak in one hand and a box of Carl's Magic Condoms plus tingling charm in the other.  
"Come on love," Ron said as he wrapped the invisibility cloak around Hermione.  
"Oh RONALD!" Hermione yelled in a playful way.  
"Be careful you two. We don't want to see any little Hermiones and Rons running around here any time soon," Harry called after them.  
"Don't worry, I've got the Carl's!" Ron called to Harry.  
Harry and Ginny waited until they heard the door close behind Ron and Hermione.  
Harry stroked Ginny's hair as they both looked deep into each other's eyes.  
Harry knew what he needed to do.  
"I'll be right back babe. Don't go anywhere," Harry said as he headed up to the boy's dormitory.  
Harry opened the door to the dorm and stepped inside.  
Ginny sat on the couch, watching the fire and thinking. She realized she was about to lose her virginity. Or at least she suspected. But she knew that there wasn't anyone else in the world who she would lose her virginity to other than Harry.  
Harry slowly walked over to Neville's bed, which was rocking back and forth. Harry couldn't count all the times Neville had brought a girl to his bed since sixth year, after his self confidence had boosted.  
Harry didn't want to interrupt, but what he wanted was important.  
"Er—Neville?" Harry said cautiously.  
Neville was slightly startled. He pulled down his blanket so he could see Harry's face. He wiped sweat off his brow.  
"Oh, hello Harry," Neville said, catching his breath.  
The girl lying on top of Neville with a lacy bra turned her head to see who was there.  
"Oh, hello Harry!" Said the girl.  
Harry smiled. "Hello Lavender, how are you?"  
"Oh I'm very good, thank you," Lavender said, flashing her pearly white teeth to Harry.  
"Sorry for interrupting, but do you have any Carl's I could have Neville?"  
"Of course Harry!" Neville said, delighted. He was always happy to distribute charmed condoms to those in need.  
Neville opened the drawer of his nightstand, which was overflowing with condom boxes of many different varieties.  
Neville started picking through the boxes. He read a few of the labels out loud to Harry.  
"Do you want tingling sensation strawberry flavored, ribbed for her pleasure glow in the dark, or tingling sensation to the max ribbed for her pleasure?"  
"I'll take that last one," Harry said, Neville tossed Harry the box. "Thanks Neville," Harry said and gave Neville a smile.  
"Sure thing," Neville retorted, pulling the blanket over himself and Lavender.  
Harry hurried out the door, he didn't want to take any more time from Neville and Lavender.  
Harry walked back to the couch where Ginny sat, waiting.  
He sat down next to Ginny and stroked her knee.  
"Hey beautiful," said Harry.  
Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. "Hello love," She said smoothly.  
Harry looked at the box of Carl's condoms in his hand that wasn't stroking Ginny's knee. He could see that Ginny was looking at them as well.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked, looking deep into Ginny's eyes.  
Ginny kept her stare in Harry's eyes.  
"You're the one I love Harry, and I would never do this with anyone else. My answer is yes."  
Ginny smiled at Harry, and Harry smiled back.  
They kissed, long and full as a true gesture of love. (Oi! That was TERRIBLE!! That's okay. Win some lose some. PLEASE KEEP READING!!) 


	5. Let's do it

Chapter 5  
  
As the two lovers kissed, Ginny unzipped Harry's pants and started to slowly tug them off.  
Harry undid the buttons on Ginny's blouse, one by one.  
......  
Their bodies lay on the couch, naked and sweating.  
They let their bodies explore each other, letting their hands and arms wander wherever they pleased.  
As their bodies lay as one on the couch, in front of the flaming fire, Harry looked Ginny in her eyes. Ginny's eyes focused on Harry's, and as they looked at each other, they knew that they just might be together for the rest of their lives.  
"I love you Ginny," Harry said, panting like a dog.  
"I love you Harry," Ginny said. Ginny then moaned out of pure pleasure.  
Harry then rested his head next to Ginny, and they laid together.  
(Sorry. I'm a virgin, and I'm no good at sex scenes. Use your imagination if you wanna make it better.)  
When they were done, they both helped each other to dress.  
Harry took Ginny gently by the shoulders.  
"Ginny," Harry said tiredly, "I'm so glad you're a part of my life now. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
Ginny smiled at Harry. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.  
"I don't know what I'd do without you either, Harry. I love you," Ginny said, and they kissed again.  
This time they let their tongues explore each other's, holding the kiss for longer.  
"I love you too, Ginny." Harry said and smiled.  
Then they decided it was best that they both go to bed, since it was already almost three o'clock in the morning. They said goodnight to each other and walked up to bed.  
When Harry opened the door to his dorm room, he was surprised to see that everyone was still awake and talking.  
"Harry!" Ron said, beaming. Everyone greeted Harry happily.  
They all asked Harry to join their circle.  
Harry sat down in between Ron and Seamus.  
"All right, next question," Neville said, nearly laughing. "Okay, I'd like to know, how many of you lost your virginity tonight?" Neville asked, grinning with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
Everyone's hand shot up, except Neville's.  
"Come on Neville, we know you lost yours tonight too," Dean said sleepily.  
Neville avoided eye contact with Dean.  
"Come on Neville, we all know you did. Now admit it," Ron said teasingly.  
Neville still remained silent, but he still had that glint in his eyes.  
"Neville!" Everyone said.  
Seamus threw a pillow at Neville's head. Ron got out of his seat and put his arm around Neville's neck, giving him a nougie.  
"Come on Villy! Let's hear it!" Ron said playfully.  
"Yeah Neville! Admit it!" Harry piped in, joining the fun.  
"Alright! Alright, I'll tell," Neville finally gave in.  
"Yeah! Let's hear it Neville," said Dean.  
"Alright," Neville said, looking at everyone, "I did lose my virginity..."  
Then Neville looked everyone in the eyes individually.  
"But I didn't lose it tonight."  
Everyone cheered and laughed. Neville sat in all his smug glory.  
Once the laughing had died off, Harry asked Neville when he had lost it.  
Neville smiled and choked back a laugh.  
"I know I can trust you all. I've know you all for seven years. I lost it..."  
Everyone was listening intently.  
"...I lost it back at the end of fifth year."  
Everyone threw their pillows at Neville, which resulted in a pillow fight.  
That night, everyone was a kid again. No one cared about what was said, and everything that was said stayed in that dorm room. Everyone let loose, and everyone was himself and nothing more.  
When they all fell asleep on the floor at four in the morning, Harry realized that night he had with his roommates was one of the best nights of his life. He knew he would remember it forever, and it was definitely one of his favorite memories of Hogwarts. 


	6. Say Goodbye to Your Roomies

Chapter 6  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up on the floor of his dormitory. He was surrounded by Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and wrappers and chocolate frog cards.  
Then he realized he would have to be on the train home by ten o'clock that morning.  
He sprang up from his sleeping area, frantically gathering all his things and throwing them carelessly into his trunk.  
He then cast a spell with his wand that made all his things flee to his trunk and made his bed.  
By the time Harry was dressed and all his things were packed, everyone else was still asleep.  
"Wake up wake up wake up!" Harry said loudly, trying to wake everyone up.  
Slowly everyone awoke, groaning.  
Everyone got all their belongings packed up rather quickly, and everyone tidied up their beds and trash.  
"I guess this is it everyone," Ron said very sadly.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and pondered that thought.  
"Yeah," Harry said, "I don't think all of us will be together like this ever again."  
Everyone stood in silence.  
"I'm really going to miss having all of you as my roommates," Seamus sad, almost on the verge of tears.  
Dean looked around at everyone. He seemed to be plotting some kind of plan.  
"All right, I can't leave here without saying a proper goodbye to all of you," Dean announced. "Group hug. Right now. Everyone, come on, group hug."  
Everyone dropped their luggage and moved to the center of the room and linked arms with everyone.  
"I'm going to miss every one of you," Seamus said, looking as if he were about to cry.  
"I think we'll all miss every one, Seamus," Harry said, reaching over Neville to touch Seamus' head.  
They all just stood their in their group hug for a good ten minutes. No one wanted to move anywhere.  
"I really hate to ruin the moment, I really do. But there are only ten minutes left of breakfast," said Neville.  
Everyone laughed and pulled out of their group hug.  
Harry was the last to leave the room. He looked at his dorm room of seven years one last time, then he closed the door and walked down to breakfast. 


End file.
